


I'mma Wiserd [ Original Work from Ravenenal ] || Written Commentary from SinfulWordMaster. ||

by SinfulWordMaster



Series: Writting Challenge: Horrendous FanFictions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, I Don't Even Know, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Oh My God, Original Character(s), What Was I Thinking?, bullshit, here we go again, shitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why must I do this again? People seemed to like My Immortal [Well, my commentary, at least.] But I'm doing this again. I've never heard of what this is but from what I read, I believe this is Raven's work, Tara's friend. It uses offensive words such as the N word [I can never say that word let alone write it. It's against my morals.] and several other words and even horrible grammar. Get your popcorn, and make sure you have tons of Advil; you're going to need it. </p>
<p>[This from the website that I'm on has almost SEVENTY chapters to it. Please... Please kill me now... I beg of you.. ;~;]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'mma Wiserd [ Original Work from Ravenenal ] || Written Commentary from SinfulWordMaster. ||

**[ Before I start anything, I would like to warn people before they read this. I am so sorry for ruining the Harry Potter fandom for the fans of it and former fans. This is a very short introduction to get your soul, eyes, and brain ready for the horrific tale of something much worse than My Immortal.**

**Please forgive me. ;~; I'm a great writer; I just like roasting things so why not do it with this since people of My Immortal are entertained by the commentary. Again, for the millionth time. F o r g i v e - M e ;~; ]**


End file.
